


It's all behind us now

by Wherethereissmoak



Series: Julie's Summer 2017 Hiatus Fics [6]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Post Season 3, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 20:08:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11364705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wherethereissmoak/pseuds/Wherethereissmoak
Summary: Short little soulmate fic for the Olicity Hiatus Fic-a-thon prompt "Unintentional Discovery."What if Oliver and Felicity fell in love before they discovered they were soulmates? Set after they drive off into the sunset at the end of Season 3. Also their soul mark location is kind of funny. ;)





	It's all behind us now

**Author's Note:**

> This got a little bit more steamier than I intended. Also, I might have made myself laugh while writing this. I hope you enjoy.

“Ha! That tickles.” Oliver looked up and grinned at Felicity from where he was kissing his way up her legs. Apparently, his stubble was distracting her from enjoying the task at hand.

“Do you want me to stop?”

“No way! Get back to work, mister!”

Oliver looked up at her. God, she was beautiful. Her cheeks were flushed with desire and her eyes shone with love for him. Love. For him. He could hardly believe it.

The first time they made love, it was hurried and fast in Nanda Parbat before they thought they would have to say goodbye forever. But now that they had defeated Ras al Ghul and driven off into the sunset together, Oliver was going to take his time.

He was going to get to know Felicity Smoak inch by inch. But seeing her there, laying on the bed in only her undies, with her eyes full of love and lust, it took all of his resolve to keep with his plan to take it slow.

“Flip over,” he said in a tone so so low it almost sounded like his Green Arrow voice. It didn’t scare Felicity, if anything her eyes filled with even more lust before she rolled over onto her stomach.

He started at her neck and kissed his way down her spine, trying carefully not to tickle her along the way. She moaned in pleasure, so he figured was getting it right. Oliver reached the base of base of her spine and his fingers stroked along the edge of her panties.

“Take them off,” she moaned at him, and Oliver wasn’t about to argue. In Nanda Parbat, he hadn’t had time to look at her ass that had always been hidden from him inside those tight dresses of hers. But when he pulled her panties down, what he saw there had him springing off the bed and gaping down at her butt.

“Oliver? Are you okay? Oh, you saw it. Look, I know my butt cheek is a weird place for a soul mark. I’m sorry if it bothers you.”

He continued to look at her butt in shock, and it must have made Felicity nervous because she started to pull her panties back up. Oliver reached out his hand to stop her. Not saying anything, but continuing to stare at the mark on her ass.

Felicity buried her heads in her hands and groaned. And she rolled over and got on her knees to get eye-level with him.

“No, I’m not going to let you do this. You’re going to use my soul mark as an excuse for why we can’t be together. You’re going to get this whole complex about how you are stealing me away from my soulmate or something. Well, guess the frack what, Oliver Queen? Soul marks are very rare and even more rare is two matches finding each other. And if I had a soulmate out there, I would have found him by now. I love you! That’s all that matters.”

Still, Oliver didn’t say anything. Felicity threw up her hands in frustration.

“You know what? I can’t take this again. Here you are dangling maybes at me, only to take them away. I should have known this was too good to be true. I’ll call a cab and get out of your hair.”

Finally. Her words permeated the fog he was in. She was leaving? No, she couldn’t leave. Especially not now. Not ever. He sprang into action and started undoing his belt and his pants.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, what are you doing? I hate to break it to you, Oliver Queen, but you have totally killed my mood. You can just keep those pants on, because you are not getting any action out of me tonight.” Felicity backed away from him.

Oliver pulled down his pants and turned so she could look at his butt. “Look, Felicity.”

She was quiet for a moment then – “oh, you have a soul mark on your butt too. Glad I’m not the only weirdo.”

Oliver sighed. She had looked, but didn’t _see._ She had to _see_. “Felicity…please, look at it.”

Silence. Oliver held his breath, waiting. Then he felt a soft hand on his butt, and when she brushed soft fingers over his soul mark, a jolt of electricity shot through him.

“We match – how is that possible?” Felicity whispered her words as she continued to caress his mark. She whined in protest when he turned around, breaking her connection. He pulled her into his arms.

“I don’t know how it’s possible. Finding a soulmate these days is like one in a million.”

She grinned up at him. “I always knew you were special.”

“And I always knew you were remarkable. Can I see yours again? I was in too much shock to appreciate it before.”

Felicity bit her lip and pulled him toward the bed. She laid down again on her stomach. Fingers shaking, he reached out and touched her mark. She moaned and Oliver guessed that a similar jolt rushed through her.

“We always do things the complicated way, don’t we, baby?” He continued to stroke her mark softly.

“What do you mean?”

“In the stories about soulmates, when they were a more prevalent thing, people always found their soulmate and then fell in love with them.”

Felicity sat up and looked into his eyes.

“Yeah, but we fell in love and then found out we were soulmates.” She smiled at him, and his heart clutched. Felicity Smoak was his soulmate. Yesterday he thought he was going to die at the hand of Ra’s al Ghul and today he found out that he was connected to the girl of his dreams forever. Could life be any more perfect?

“Sorry we took such a long road to get here.” He was plagued with guilt that he had pushed her away for so long. They could have known sooner if he had only the courage enough to be with her.

“Hey…hey,” Felicity said as she cupped his face. “Sure, there were times I wanted to knock some sense into you, but I wouldn’t change anything, ANYTHING about our time together and how we got here. At least we know now that our love is real regardless of what plan fate had in mind for us.This is just the cherry on top of an already delicious sundae.”

He leaned forward and kissed her. Their bodies melded in passion and they lost themselves in each other. “Felicity,” he murmured into her neck as she ground her hips against him. “You know how you said a few minutes ago that sex was off the table for the night?”

“Um, yeah, I may have reversed my thoughts on that,” Felicity said.

As he slid into her and they connected body to body, soul to soul, he promised himself that his plan to go slow would start tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> See what I did there with the title? It's all BEHIND us now. Okay, I'm being too much of a dork, I have to stop.


End file.
